Chlorinated hydrocarbons are useful as feedstocks for the manufacture of refrigerants, polyurethane blowing agents, biocides, and polymers. 1,1,2,3-Tetrachloropropene, for example, is a commercially available product used as a feedstock for the herbicide Triallate (S-(2,3,3-trichloro-2-propenyl) bis(1-methylethyl)carbamothioate). 1,1,1,2,3-Pentachloropropane can be used as an intermediate for the manufacture of 1,1,2,3-tetrachloropropene. Methods for manufacturing 1,1,2,3-tetrachloropropene are described in the art, including in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,194 and 4,650,914.